


What's gonna happen to me?

by Darkchrisbarrieblood



Category: Chris Barrie - Fandom
Genre: Chris Barrie saved me, Description of injections, Gen, Recovery from trauma, hospitals are mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchrisbarrieblood/pseuds/Darkchrisbarrieblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Nakila's point of veiw from recovering from the attack which happened to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up,

My brain feels like mush; like Ive just woken up for the first time in a long time.  
What happened to me? I dont remember anything.  
Looking around me, my vision slightly impared, I noticed a white celing with bright lights glaring at me. They're almost blinding.  
Groaning, I try to get up, but trying is too painful. The pain seems to be coming from my arms. I try to move them but I can't. I look at them and they seem strange. They seem to be covered up and tubes seem to be coming from them.   
I thought of possible reasons why I was here in this hospital. Flashes of memory came to me as I remembered the violence which I was succumbed to.

I'm panicing; too much. As I close my eyes and try to calm down, I almost feel like this had happened before. A machine beeps beside me as a warning to people. I can't deal with people right now.

I hear some people enter the room as I sit there bent over myself trying to control my breathing. My arms shake a little as I panic and convulse.  
"Its okay Nakila..." a female voice said, one which I seem to recognised unconsciously.  
As I begin to calm down, she places a hand on my back.  
"Well done Nakila. Not long now."  
I lookup and see her happy,reassuring  smile; takes off a mask from around my face.  
"How long have I been like this?" I ask; knowing that it was some time as my arms tingle strangely.  
The nurse sighs and seems to  not want to tell me " Several weeks."  
"What?" I question and I look down at my arms, wondering why they seem to be so weird.  
"Yes. You are recovering well. Just need to make sure you have healed correctly, then we can operate and you can get back to where youre meant to be."  
"Where's that?" I ask and watch as she comes over and examines my arms.  
"Filming building in shepperton."  
"There?" I ask: questioning why.  
"Yes." she said and then, decides to tell me something, "You know, ther have been alot of things concerning you happening ever since you have been unconscious."  
"Like what?"  
"For a start, your campaing."  
"My campaign for bullying?"  
"Yes." she smiles and begins to examine my arms again.  
I thought for a moment: who would continue my legacy? Then I realise....  
"Chris?" I asked.  
The woman glances up happily and smiles; holding my arms and touching the vein sections.  
“Why would he…?” I asked.  
“Oh, you don’t remember?” she said and then writes something down on a clipboard.  
I look around me: some of my clothes were piled on the chair next to the door .  
I watch her as she gets some liquid in a bowl, cotton wool and then a syringe and a needle.  
I groan at the sight of it.  
“Don’t worry Nakila, this is the last one now. Its just something to knock you out and then help you.” She smiles and wipes the top of my arm with the liquid in the bowl.  
I watch as she places the needle in my arm and felt as it spiked pain into me. The liquid passes down into my arm and I begin to feel sick.  
“In a few minutes, you will pass out, but, you will wake up soon.” She smiled and lay me back down.  
I begin to feel drowsey after a few minutes.The nurse then was accompanied by another and they moved me on the bed to a gurney and transported me into another room.  
“See you when you wake up.” The nurse said and held my hand. My eyes grow heavy and I begin to black out.  
........


	2. Recovering...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakila wakes up after treatment and wants to know more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not finished yet...

A faint beeping noise comes to my ears as I begin to slowly come back into the world.  
I open my eyes slowly, meeting a mixed blur or a nurse’s face and a light behind her, as well as feeling the strange sensation of a hand holding mine.   
I try to see who it is, but I can’t move my head. I move my foot to get the nurse attention, feeling a tube on my thigh somewhere.  
"Hello Nakila." The nurse said, smiling in her voice.  
Someone else was in the room as the feeling that someone was holding my hand still existed besides the fact that she had moved to my right.   
I can’t indentify who it is at all; their hand seems to be holding mine fairly firmly.  
The nurse then took the mask from around my face and helped me sit up.  
Looking to my left, I saw Chris sitting there, holding my hand and glancing down at his phone.  
"Barrie?" I question, my voice feeling icy as I speak.  
He glances up, “Nakila? It’s amazing to see you’re awake” he smiles and seems somewhat pleased.  
What do you mean?" I ask, not knowing what happened.  
"Oh, I can’t tell you why Nakila." Chris sighed sadly, “The nurse won’t let me. But all I can say is I am pleased that you’re alive.”  
“Alright.” I say, wanting to figure out what was wrong with me. I glance down at my hand. A venous line lies under his hand as I feel its presence there. Bandages cover my arms, with tubes coming from them.   
“Be careful sir.” The nurse says, “You’re at risk of blocking her line.”  
“Oh. Sorry.” He says and moves it slightly. I feel it move.  
The nurse comes back over to me and checks my forehead.   
"You seem to be okay." she smiles and writes some infromation down on her clipboard.  
****************************************************************


End file.
